


La mort danse avec le sang

by AllenKune



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Ares Is His Own warning, Ares is violent, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Plus que le rouge qui tapissait la demeure des anciens occupant de l'ile, il craignait le courroux de ceux qu'il l'envoyer abattre comme un chien de chasse d'Artémis ou d'Hécate.  C'était la seule chose pour lequel ses paires l'accepter, être leurs mains sanglantes pour qu'ils puissent garder les leurs propres sans leurs nauséabonde vices et défauts.Il n'était venu au monde seulement pour être leur personnification personnelle de la mort, une version de la mort à leur service et bien plus agité pour leur plus grand divertissement.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 1





	La mort danse avec le sang

**Author's Note:**

> Mon [ Tumblr ](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/) vous attend pour suivre plus de contenue, enfin surtout quelques réflexions ou drabble supplémentaire et voir les futures évènements auquel je participe.  
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !

Tous semblait rouge, marqué par le sang et les vies à jamais perdu. Les choses disparaissaient tout simplement à son contacte, se fanant presque sous ses mains calleuses et entaillés par les combats. Arès sifflait douloureusement, son souffle crachant sa haine alors qu'il serait d'avantage son épée. Il devait avancer, et trouver les autres personnes qu'on lui a ordonné d'abattre, qu'on lui avait ordonné d'assassiner sous la menace de recevoir la colère de son père. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, et rapporter seulement la tête des rares soldats qui n'avaient fuit en sa présence, par imprudence ou courage de défié un dieu comme lui. Son père ne le laisserait pas revenir sans avoir fini son travail. Le peur agrippait son cœur à la pensé de décevoir les autres dieux une nouvelle fois et de recevoir un châtiment bien pire que le sort qu'attendait ses cibles.

Plus que le rouge qui tapissait la demeure des anciens occupant de l'ile, il craignait le courroux de ceux qu'il l'envoyer abattre comme un chien de chasse d'Artémis ou d'Hécate. Il n'était pas comme Némésis, une déesse respectable et aimé des autres dieux. Il était seulement lui, une bête à peine digne d'être nait du fluide de son père et de la prestance de sa mère. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une copie moins noble et majestueuse de la mort, la violence que chaque être vivant cachait, que chacun de ses paires faisaient semblant de ne pas posséder.

Tout semblait rouge, que se soit l'herbe sous ses sandales ou les arbres qui l'entouré. Son armure était sale, tout comme sa peau bronzé et ses longs cheveux noirs. Il était recouvert du sang de ses ennemies, comme on lui avait ordonné. Il tremblait, ses mains tremblaient comme ses bras sous la fatigue et l'étrange sensation de panique mais il continuait de marcher sur le chemin rugueux.

Il a mal, il pense qu'il est blessé mais il n'ose pas s'arrêter. Ses yeux sont sauvages, presque fou alors qu'il cherche un nouvel ennemie, une autre personne qu'on lui a ordonné de tuer. Il n'arrive pas à focalisé son regard sur un point fixe. Il n'arrive pas à maitriser ses muscles assez longtemps pour reprendre un semblant d'esprit. Il marche comme une bête, la fatigue usant ses muscles alors que son épée s'abat sur un des hommes qui avait osé provoquer le courroux des dieux.

Arès pensait un instant que se sont des enfants de titans, mais un homme se retrouve devant lui, lance à la main et Arès se défend avant de le décapiter d'un geste net. Un autre homme arrive, ouvert sous ses dagues quand son épée est arrachée par le bras de l'homme monstrueux. Ils sont nombreux, mais pas assez pour l'arrêter. Sa peau brûle un instant au souvenir de la punition qu'il recevrait en rentrant sans s'être acquitté de sa tache.

Sa peau est encore marquer de ses derniers échecs, provoquant un soubresaut dans la respiration du dieu qui déchira à main nu un homme s'approchant prêt de lui, de la bête qu'il était. Il sait qu'il a l'air fou, qu'il agit si sauvagement qu'il en perd toutes prestance divine pour n'être qu'une incarnation dangereuse de vices humains. Un simple chien d'attaque entre les mains des plus respectables divinités de l'olympe.

Le sang coule sur lui et les terres forestières. Ils sont les enfants d'un titan marin, meurtriés leur père pour prendre sa place sur ses terres et ses mers. Arès pense que l'homme devait avoir gagné une dette de la part de son père, à moins que se ne soit de son oncle ? Il ne souvient plus mais il a été envoyer pour venger le titan de ce meurtre, c'était la seule chose qu'il devais mémoriser.

Il crie quand une lance heurte ses cotes, et l'espace d'un instant sa vision devient floue alors qu'il attaque sauvagement la femme qui l'a attaqué dans son dos. Il l'attaque avec ses propres mains et dents, arrachant la chaire et les os avant que ses dents ne se renferment sur le cœur battant de son ennemie.

Le bruit est fort, entre les cries de ses ennemies en quête de vengeance après la mort de leur frères et sœurs, le bruit des armes et la respiration folle du dieu qui déchire l'air alors qu'il déchire facilement chaque hommes ou femmes ayant provoqué le courroux des dieux

Puis tout devient silencieux alors qu'Arès voyait un nouveau corps s'effondrer devant lui.

Sa respiration était enragé, ses yeux en quête d'un autre ennemi pour ne voir que des cadavres, il n'y avait plus rien de vivant. Mêmes les animaux avaient depuis longtemps fuit le dieu. Les hommes et les femmes qui se battaient face à lui n'étaient plus. Il venait de tuer tout le monde, il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui. Il était seul.

Cela était terrifiant.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, ses yeux rouges se fixant sur le nouvel arrivant alors qu'il levait ses armes vers son ennemi. Il s'élançait sans hésitation vers la chose, prêt à mordre, à griffer, à battre quiconque se tenait devant lui. La menace d'un châtiment suffisait à pousser son corps malgré la fatigue à attaquer encore et encore.

Il fut arrêté par une main douce, caressant ses mains tremblantes qui lâchait subitement ses armes en remarquant ses tremblements presque compulsifs. Arès était soudainement serrait contre quelque chose de chaud, provoquant un soubresaut dans la respiration instable du dieu et un gémissement confus, presque douloureux d'avoir soudainement un contacte.

**"C'est fini."** Dit la voix calme de Thanatos, serrant le dieu sanglant dans ses bras.

Le dieu se tenait immobile dans les bras de l'autre homme, la respiration sauvage et l'esprit encore dans un brouillage sanglant. Les yeux du dieu se calmaient lentement, balayant les corps autours de lui et l'autre dieu alors que le tremblement épuisé du dieu se calmait sous les caresses dans ses cheveux et la respiration calme contre lui. Il avait vraiment fini ? Il doutait un instant des mots de l'homme mais l'île était soudainement silencieuse. Vide de toutes vies.

Il devait revenir vers eux ? Arès sentait sa respiration se couper en réalisant qu'il devait maintenant rentrer auprès des autres dieux. Il ne pouvait pas revenir vers eux aussi vite, pas comme ça. Il était tellement sanglant, son père aller encore le chasser à peine arriver vers l'un de ses ennemies, laissant ses paires moquer son dernier exploit pour eux.

**"Rentrons. Ils n'ont pas besoin de te voir"** Rassurant la personnification de la mort. **"Tu as besoin de repos Arès."** Ses mains continuaient de caresser les longs cheveux sales du dieu, laissant le dieu sauvage se blottir contre lui comme une bête blesser, les mots devenant inutiles alors que Thanatos calmer une nouvelle crise d'Ares. Se genre de chose était naturelle, même la personnification de la violence sauvage et mortel avait besoin de libérer sa détresse face à la mort qui resterait à jamais à ses cotés.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite nouveauté, je suis ouverte à tout demande/invite ou qu'importe le nom que l'on donne à cette chose ! N'hésiter pas à demander en commentaire un ship, un fandom ou même un personnage que vous aimerez bien que j'écrive ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire selon vos envies si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit Kudo pour m'encourager et si jamais vous souhaitez discuter de l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques en commentaires ! Les auteurs aimes beaucoup les kudos et les commentaires, juste pour voir se que je réussit dans mes écrits ou les points que vous avez aimez ! Vous pouvez même me dire quel est votre personnage de la mythologie préféré et qui mériterait d'être plus mit en valeur si vous voulez, j'aime bien bavarder de toute manière !


End file.
